The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Euphorbia, botanically known as Euphorbia griffithii xc3x97Euphorbia epithymoides and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Jessie.
The new Euphorbia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Renick, W. Va. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Euphorbia cultivars with unique and desirable flower colors.
The new Euphorbia originated from a cross made by the Inventor in Renick, W. Va., of the Euphorbia griffithii cultivar Fireglow, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unidentified selection of Euphorbia ephithymoides, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Jessie was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Renick, W. Va., in June, 1998.
Compared to plants of the female parent, the cultivar Fireglow, plants of the new Euphorbia are more erect. Floral bracts and whorl leaves of the new Euphorbia are bright yellow in color whereas floral bracts and whorl leaves of the cultivar Fireglow are reddish orange in color. In addition, plants of the new Euphorbia have green stems, peduncles and pedicels whereas plants of the cultivar Fireglow have red stems, peduncles and pedicels.
Compared to plants of the flowered male parent, plants of the new Euphorbia are taller and have narrower leaves. Floral bracts and whorl leaves of the new Euphorbia are bright yellow in color whereas floral bracts and whorl leaves of the male parent are yellowish green.
Asexual reproduction of the new Euphorbia by terminal cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Renick, W. Va., has shown that the unique features of this new Euphorbia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The cultivar Jessie has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, nutrition and water status without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Jessiexe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Jessiexe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Freely flowering habit.
2. Bright yellow floral bracts and whorl leaves with distinct orange margins.